FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention concerns a container for rovings of textile fibers.
As it is known, the carriage of the roving from a drawing frame, where it is pre-drawn, to a spinning machine is performed either by means of reels on which the roving is wound up, or by means of containers known also as "vessels", inside which the pre-drawn roving is accomodated in subsequent turns.
Essentially said vessels are constituted by side walls having circular section or elongated shape, by a fixed bottom substantially perpendicular to said walls and by a movable bottom, positioned on top of said fixed bottom and parallel thereto. The movable bottom is pushed upwards by the action of elastic elements that, following the progressive deposition of the roving on the movable bottom, are gradually compressed leading the movable bottom from an upper position adjacent to the upper end of the vessel to a lower position adjacent to the fixed bottom.
Given the volume occupied by the wound up roving, in order to be able to carry a sufficient amount, the vessels must have considerable size. This requirement involves some drawbacks.
First of all the known vessels occupy large spaces during their carriage and storage with the ensuing technical problems.
Furthermore, their manufacture, mainly if performed by molding in plastic material, requires molds of large dimensions, namely with very high costs.